Can't Breathe for the Moon
by Azeel Rose
Summary: A study on Melissa's feelings for Jackson. COMPLETE! I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! However, this is the end of the story. There will be no additional chapters or sequels. Thanks!


Title: Can't Breathe for the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down. Hah.

WARNING: MATURE THEMES

Author's Note: This fiction is purely from Melissa's point of view. I wanted to take a stab at why she likes Jackson so much even when he is being frustrating. I thought about writing the same scene through Jackson's eyes but thought it diminish Melissa's insights. I also thought the scene through Jackson's eyes would be more sexual than I wanted for this story. Please keep an open mind and enjoy!

**Can't Breathe for the Moon**

Melissa couldn't breathe. The humid night air pressed down on her from all sides and she could feel sweat gathering at the base of her neck. Just a few agonizing feet away Jackson moaned softly in his sleep. Melissa's heart almost jumped out of her chest. She had to press her hands against it to try and slow its departure.

How could she want something, no, _**someone**_ so much? Ever since she laid eyes on Jackson she'd felt a connection. Nathan thought she was just fascinated with "fixing" him and honestly Melissa could see the truth in her best friend's assumption. Her mothering instincts were rather strong for her age and no doubt they played a part in her ridiculous obsession with him. Unfortunately for all those involved, Melissa knew it was more than that. She had this perverse need to be near him, to touch him. Indeed her preoccupation was even worse than that, if you can imagine. There was a primal fire lit within her. She felt that he was hers and she was his. Her strongest instinct was to love him, fight for him, and die for him if need be. It was stupid. It was insane. It was true.

She knew that these feelings made no sense, that they were borderline psychotic. She didn't even know him that well. Sure, she heard the turmoil in his voice when he very rarely spoke of the past. Jackson could be bitter and brooding and at times Melissa could detect anger so big it scared her behind his blue grey eyes. But he could also be generous and thoughtful. It was a sort of miracle when he opened up and let the world see the light within him. Unfortunately lately she hadn't had the good fortune of seeing it. This honor had been bestowed upon Taylor.

This was another reason her feelings were so outlandish. Jackson liked Taylor. She could see that he liked her. He even _**said**_ that he liked her. And why shouldn't he? Taylor was pretty, much more pretty than Melissa. Taylor had a certain energy that drew people to her, charisma if you will or at least a certain something. Taylor was special, shiny, everything that Melissa wasn't. And yes, Jackson told her that he liked her as well but Melissa knew it wasn't the same thing. He was not drawn to her like she was drawn to him. He said she was his best friend on the island and that wasn't good enough.

She tried to convince herself that she just had a stupid school kid crush on Jackson. It was a stupid crush that had warped and mutated by being stuck on the island with him. Melissa also tried to convince herself that the reasons she had told the others why she had forsaken the relative comfort of camp and her best friend were true. But she failed on both accounts. It wasn't just a crush and she didn't go with the others to make them stronger as a group. She wasn't noble. She was desperate. She couldn't stand to be without him. She needed Jackson like air. Her feelings were craggy, intense, and they scared her.

Melissa couldn't take it anymore. She silently but swiftly eased herself out from under the scant camp blanket she shared with Abby and pushed herself through the scanty wilderness bordering the beach and sheltering their temporary camp. She felt wild. She threw her arms up toward the sky and marveled at the beauty of the island at night. The moon was so full it threatened to consume her. She wanted it to.

The soft lapping of the ocean beckoned her and Melissa ran for it. She tore the elastic band from her hair letting it fall in a black curtain over her shoulders. She freed her feet from her soiled socks and peeled off her shirt, off into the sand. Her pants followed suit. With an elated screech she plunged into the ocean wearing only her bra and panties.

The icy water hit her like a ton of bricks. She spluttered and gasped for breath, tasting salt water on her tongue. Shivering, laughing, and twirling in the frigid ocean Melissa could feel the primal fire cool and her intense need slip away. She felt connected to the ocean. It was as big and black as her need. It could contain her easily. She felt light and airy playing in the cold water. It was a different feeling than the day she had impulsively jumped into the ocean to prove to Eric and Taylor that she indeed was fun and worthy of their notice. This wasn't a plea for attention but a truly profound and private moment. In fact she was so deeply involved in her thoughts she did not realize she was no longer alone until the last moment.

Jackson stood precariously at the edge of the surf clutching her abandoned shirt. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were clouded with confusion. Melissa was embarrassed for exactly one second, but then Jackson spoke.

"Mel," he croaked at her, unsure of what he was seeing. "What the hell are you thinking? The water must be freezing!" At his words Melissa became angry. She was angry at him for making her feel so much and angry at herself for letting him. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Here she was standing only in her underwear drenched by the ocean and he could only comment on the temperature of the water! Melissa marched angry, wet, and determined through the surf toward Jackson. A she emerged from the blue black water Jackson's eyes widened in shock and she could she his jaw tighten.

"Melissa . . . what are you doing? He whispered his eyes now painstakingly focused on her forehead. She was inches away from him now and could feel the boyish heat emanating off his body. Her voice came out dangerous and low when she uttered "This, I'm doing this . . ." All reason lost she let the spirit of the ocean guide her and she crashed upon Jackson letting her inner turmoil roll over him in waves. She took his face fiercely in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth, hard, angry, and full of need. She broke away gasping and laughed at his pained expression. He couldn't stop his eyes from taking her all in, every bit of her scantily clad self. She laughed again and in an uncharacteristic move placed a hand on her jutted out hip.

"What are you going to do Cody Jackson?" she asked raising a single ebony eyebrow. Before he could respond she had pulled her shirt from his grasp, gathered the rest of her clothes, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Make a decision." she commanded. Then without bothering to stop and look at his face she sauntered back to camp, through the trees, feeling lighter than she ever felt and leaving Jackson alone with only his thoughts and the moon.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated. Constructive comments are always welcome. Flames? Eh. Not so much. (Unless you really dislike it and feel like you might explode if you don't write in.)


End file.
